The Bloody Murderess
by SnowWinky
Summary: Samotność. To najgorsza udręka i najcięższa tortura." Dam wam malutką radę:przeczytajcie,a sami zobaczycie o czym to jest:
1. Historia Czarnego Lotosa prolog

Yo jak widzicie piszę kolejną historię na razie przed wami jak widzicie jest prolog ,ale w zanadrzu mam już kolejny chapter więc nie ma się o co martwić, chociaż wymyślenie dalszego ciągu tych opowiadań zajmuje spoooro czasu...:)

Ps. Całe opowiadanie ma tytuł: Kuroshi - The bloody murderess

PROLOG Czarny Lotos

**Historia**

Czarny lotos to starożytna i najniebezpieczniejsza trucizna o której było słychać podczas 3-eciej Wielkiej Wojny Ninja . Ta rzadka trucizna wykorzystywana była do cichego uśmiercania ważnych głów takich jak Lordowie Feudalni ,Shoguni, a nawet kage wiosek ninja.

**Charakterystyka**

Bezbarwna, bez zapachowa, bez smaku, szybko i skutecznie zabijająca wciągu kilku dni (zależało od ilości jaką podano ofiarze mogła odejść po kilku godzinach od jej wypicia) często można ją było pomylić ze zwykłą wodą .

**Odtrutka**

Bardzo trudna do przyrządzenia, zioła do jej zrobienia też nie łatwo znaleźć.

Ostatnie ich egzemplarze rosną tylko w trzech miejscach , a wejście do nich grozi jednym: śmiercią. Są to Zakazany Las(Konoha), las(w wiosce ukrytej w Wodospadzie i lesie(w wiosce ukrytej w Trawie).


	2. Czarny Lotos

**Czarny Lotos**

Pomóżcie nam ! - w kierunku głównej bramy Wioski Ukrytej w Liściach biegło dwóch shinobi z ciężko rannym kolegą u boku - Potrzebny jest medyk ...natychmiast! Genma i Kotetsu zauważyli rannych ninja i krzyknęli do nich:

- Oi ! Chłopaki co się stało?

- Nie najlepiej wyglądacie ktoś was zaatakował?

- Czcigodna wysłała nas na misję zwiadowczą, żebyśmy rozejrzeli się po terenie...-zaczął jeden z rannych -w pewnej chwili zaatakowała nas grupa shinobi z Kraju Trawy...walka była wyrównana do chwili gdy Izumo został zaatakowany znienacka i dostał w bok zatrutym kunajem...nie wiemy co to za trucizna , a broni nie znaleźliśmy,więc jak najszybciej wróciliśmy do wioski.

- Izumo! Nie ma czasu natychmiast zabieramy go do szpitala! - powiedział Kotetsu - Genma biegnij po Czcigodną!

- Dobra! - i zniknął w kłębie dymu.

**W tym czasie...w biurze Tsunade  
**

- Tsunade-sama proszę przejrzyj dane na temat nowych uczniów akademii, a tu są świeże raporty z misji i...

- Shizune...powiedz mi jedną rzecz...- przerwała jej Tsunade

- Tak

- Kiedy zgodziłam się zostać Hokage nie było mowy o tym, że mam się zajmować papierkową robotą! Chcigodna uderzyła pięścią w masywne biurko na którym leżały sterty dokumentów, raportów i książek.

- Tsunade-sama...- zaczęła Shizune -być Hokage to nie tylko przydzielanie misji i zajmowanie się dobrem wioski, ale są też inne obowiązki...

- Wiem Shizune...wiem... - Tsunade powoli traciła cierpliwość - ale ciekawi mnie fakt jakim cudem Trzeci nie dostał cholery od tego wszystkiego!

- Był cierpliwy i ...-zaczęła znowu Shizune

- A ja niby nie jestem...- Tsunade spojrzała na nią z zabójczym spojrzeniem

- No chyba...trochę

- Shiiizuuune!

- A... Tsunade-sama , a co z tymi zwojami ...część z nich trzeba przejrzeć i odnowić...

- Fakt , a kiedy niby mam to zrobić, kiedy bez przerwy tonę w stercie papierów?!

- No tak , ale znalazła by się chwila...

- .... Może ,kiedy miałabym na to czas, a poza tym dawno tego nie robiłam, tylko Trzeci miał do tego smykałkę i jeszcze jedna osoba...

- Czy to nie przypadkiem...

- Tak

- No więc , kiedy już przejrzysz te dane to mam...

-Grrr....Shizune wyjdź!

- Taak...już,już - i wyszła biegiem za drzwi.

Po tym jak Shizune wyszła za drzwi Tsunade nadal myślała o tej rozmowie

- Hmm ...Ciekawe co się z nią teraz dzieje...

Potem spojrzała z powrotem na swoje biurko.

- Jak ja nie cierpię papierkowej roboty!

W tym czasie Genma biegł w kierunku biura Tsunade, kiedy na korytarzu zatrzymała go Shizune

- To nie najlepszy moment

- Nie mam wyboru Shizune to sprawa życia i śmierci

- Nie o to chodzi ona nie jest w najlepszym...- Nie dokończyła , kiedy Tsunade ją zawołała

- Shizune ! Chodź tu!

Genma zwątpił

- O tym właśnie próbowałam ci powiedzieć...

Wszedł do biura razem z nią

- Genma? Co jest?!

- Czcigodna jesteś natychmiast potrzebna w szpitalu!

- Co się stało? Mów!

- Nasi shinobi zostali zaatakowani podczas misji zwiadowczej przez ninja z Kraju Trawy, Izumo został dźgnięty zatrutym kunajem i leży w stanie bardzo ciężkim w szpitalu Konoha...

- Rozumiem, do roboty Shizune- idziemy!

- Tak jest!

- Genma prowadź!

- Tak jest! ( w głębi ducha: Uff- westchnął - co za nerwowa kobieta.

I drzwi od biura zamknęły się z trzaskiem.

**W Szpitalu...kilka minut później**

- Co to za trucizna...- powiedział lekarz -nigdy wcześniej jej nie widziałem. Co ty na to Czcigodna?

- Hmmm...z wieloma truciznami miałam styczność w swoim życiu, ale ta nie przypomina mi żadnej o ,której była mowa w podręcznikach medycznych. Chyba że...

- Tak?

- Podczas trzeciej Wielkie Wojny Ninja, niektórzy skrytobójcy stosowali rzadką i bardzo silną truciznę do usuwania niepotrzebnych świadków i wyższych głów...nazywana była Czarnym Lotosem.

- Czarny Lotos? Przecież to mit, po wojnie ninja zniszczyli tego cały zapas ,a twórców zabili ,żeby receptura nie dostała się w niepowołane ręce...

- Jeżeli to prawda...-zaczęła Hokage- to dlaczego teraz ten człowiek tu leży z identycznymi objawami.

-?

- Zwykła trucizna ma jakieś charakterystyczne właściwości : kolor, smak, zapach,konsystencje ,a Czarny Lotos nie posiada żadnej z tych wymienionych. Jest przezroczysta,bez zapachu,smaku,a wyglądem i konsystencją przypomina wodę. Jest niedobrze...

- Czcigodna? Co możesz mu pomóc?

- Trudno powiedzieć...dawno o niej nie słyszałam,a teraz mamy pierwszy przypadek od tamtego czasu. Ale problem jest w tym,że nie wiem jak sporządzić odtrutkę,nie wiem z jakich składników jest zrobiona...jakby to było co innego nie było by najmniejszego problemu.

- Czyli on umrze?!

- Jeżeli mu nie pomożemy w ciągu czterech dni to tak.

-Cholera...- Kotetsu uderzył ręką w ścianę - naprawdę nie ma żadnego sposobu?!

Tsunade zastanowiła się przez chwilę.

-Chyba,że...odtrutkę sporządzi osoba , która wie jak zrobić samą truciznę!

-?!

-Tsunade-sama może...

- Czy masz tę samą osobę na myśli co ja?

Shizune kiwnęła twierdząco głową

- Powinna być w Wiosce ukrytej w Wietrznym Lesie na terenie Kraju Trawy. Ona zna się równie dobrze na truciznach jak ja...

- No to na co czekamy!

- Shizune!

- Tak Tsunade-sama!

- Masz natychmiast wysłać jednego członka ANBU do Wioski ukrytej w Wietrznym Lesie niech znajdzie Kuroshi Zukumori i wróci z nią jak najszybciej do Konohy na pewno się zgodzi.

- Tak jest! Shizune wyszła z pokoju i wezwała ANBU.

- Jakie rozkazy?

- Udaj się do Wioski ukrytej w Wietrznym Lesie znajdź osobę o imieniu Kuroshi Zukumori i wróć z nią jak najszybciej się da do wioski to sprawa życia i śmierci.

- Zrozumiałem! - i zniknął tak szybko jak się pojawił

Shizune weszła z powrotem do pokoju w tym czasie Tsunade rozmawiała z Kotetsu.

- Mam nadzieje, że jest w wiosce ...- powiedziała po cichu

- Masz na myśli tą kobietę?- spytał Kotetsu

- Tak jako jedyna...może uratować twojego przyjaciela przed niechybną śmiercią.

** CDN.**


End file.
